


Awful Morning

by FrozenHeartbeat



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crying, Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHeartbeat/pseuds/FrozenHeartbeat
Summary: Roman woke up with a strangled cry. His tears were racing down his face. Inside his dimly lit room, he struggled to breathe.





	Awful Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I had no idea where this comes from.

Roman woke up with a strangled cry. His tears were racing down his face. Inside his dimly lit room, he struggled to breathe.

He closed his eyes shut, furiously wiping his tears off. He tried to regain his composure, trying to recollect his mind. But within every try, the same nightmare replayed in his mind.

Bursting into more tears, Roman quickly get out off his bed. Terrified, he exited his room in hopes that his dream won’t get any wilder than it should be.

_Why does it have to be today?_

Roman bumped into Patton at the hallway, causing both of them to fall on the carpeted floor. Without thinking any further, he surged forward and wrapped his arms around the fatherly side, hoping that the extra warmth could calm him down.

_It does, but not completely._

Patton guided Roman to the living room and sat on the couch. He brought the crying side onto his lap, holding him close. A hand cradle Roman’s head, playing with the strand of his hair while the other hand stroke his back. Patton continued doing that, whispering calming words to the other’s ear.

Logan and Virgil were already downstairs. They were in the kitchen, specifically, getting ready for a special occasion. Upon seeing the other two on the couch, they stopped whatever they were doing and Virgil rushed to the couch. Logan followed after, a glass of water in hand.

Virgil sat next to Roman, hand immediately rubbing the creative side’s back.

Logan set the glass on the coffee table. He sat next to Patton, a hand holding Roman’s trembling arm.

Even with his whole family holding him, Roman still couldn’t get himself to stop shaking. He buried his head deeper under Patton’s shoulder and a hand reached out to Logan. Logan took the shaky hand, intertwining his fingers while his thumb stroked the other’s thumb.

“Breathe...” Virgil reminded, “4,5,7...”

Roman tried to follow, trying to bring his focus to the two hands on his back and the hand he’s holding.

It took time, but at least it’s no longer worrisome.

“Must be a bad one, huh?” Patton mumbled, more towards himself. He kissed the top of Roman’s head, hoping it would ease him in some way.

“It appears to me that until Roman calm downs, we have to hold off the ‘party’. It would be even better to wait until he is stable enough.” Logan said. He scooted closer to inspect the still crying Creativity, a hand unconsciously stroking Roman’s thigh.

“I guess...” Virgil muttered, his hand hasn’t stopped rubbing. He then turned his head towards the kitchen, staring sadly at the abandoned rainbow birthday cake on the kitchen counter. “Guess it has to wait...”

**Author's Note:**

> 30 minutes until 12 AM, 4th June.  
> But you know what, I can't wait any longer... :)


End file.
